1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article conformity discriminating apparatus for an injection molding machine, and more particularly, to an apparatus capable of automatically discriminating the conformity of articles with accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the conformity of articles massproduced by means of an injection molding machine is discriminated by using a conforming article sample. To attain this, a sample is previously saved which has been manufactured in a molding process for deciding optimum injection molding conditions and judged to be conforming by inspection, before mass production. A required number of articles are extracted from each lot of mass-produced articles, and these extracted samples are compared, mainly visually, with the conforming article sample, whereby the conformity of the articles of each lot is discriminated.
According to the conventional method described above, the conforming article sample must be saved for each type of article (mold). As the types of articles (molds) increase in number, therefore, the number of conforming articles to be saved increases, so that it becomes difficult to secure sufficient storage space. Since the article conformity discrimination is based mainly on visual inspection, moreover, it sometimes lacks in reliability. If the conforming article samples are saved for a long time, such samples may possibly suffer changes on standing. In such a case, the reliability of the article conformity discrimination based on the conforming article samples is lowered.